


Best Friends

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - Yev telling Mickey that he's his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Yev telling Mickey that he's his best friend.

Yevgeny held the syrup bottle precariously over his plate, as a generous amount pooled around his breakfast. There were no pancakes, no waffles or french toast…..just eggs and sausage, now covered in sugary goodness.

“Alright, save some for the rest of us,” Mickey sort of chuckled, then sobered into dad-mode, “…and sit on your butt. We don’t want a repeat of last week.”

Yev shook his head, bandaged chin looking just shy of funny. It really shouldn’t have happened, though, if Mickey had been paying attention. He felt bad, although the kid got more fidgety the older he got. He’d been trying to convince Ian to take a shower.

Now, Ian sat across from the two of them finishing up his breakfast. He was a little quiet, which usually happened after a low, but he seemed brighter and more engaged. He laughed and smiled at the little boy, because he did that to him no matter what his brain was doing. He finished his coffee and got up to clear his plate.

“Dad, who’s your best friend?” Yev asked through a mouthful of eggs.

Mickey gave him a look until he closed his mouth, then shrugged. “Ian.”

Ian came back over in his jacket and tipped Mickey’s chin up for an appreciative kiss. Mickey slipped his fingers into his hair and deepened it, realizing how much he missed him. They pulled apart and smiled stupidly at each other.

“What about you, Ian?” Yev asked.

Without missing a beat, Ian said, “Uncle Lip.” Mickey hit him in the arm and he laughed.

“Weren’t you leaving?” Mickey stabbed at his sausage.

Ian nodded and kissed Yevgeny on the cheek, which always made him giggle even though he claimed he was too old for kisses nowadays. He left, closing the door behind him.

Because he knew it was coming, Mickey asked him who his best friend was.

“Guess,” he grinned.

“Matthew?” Mickey asked, remembering the countless playdates Yev went to. He talked about that kid a lot, and he seemed pretty cool for a five year old. “Jade?” Another little girl from his class that insisted on hugging Yev goodbye everyday after school. It was sort of cute, although her dad was a douche about it.

“Nope,” Yev shook his head.

“Ms. Leslie?” Yev’s reading tutor.

“No.”

“Monty?” Mickey got up and took their plates to the sink.

Yev giggled. “He’s a cat, daddy.”

“Does he know that?” Mickey mumbled to himself. He checked the time. They had to get moving. “Go get dressed, Yevy. We gotta get out of here soon.”

Mickey had fallen into the whole school routine just as easily as he fell into the whole dad thing after he got out. He surprised himself, but it was easy with help. Soon they were in the car, continuing where they left off. Every guess Mickey made was struck down. He actually really wanted to know, like he was scared he might need to prove he was a good dad someday. And also to make sure it wasn’t something stupid like Ironman or Scooby Doo.

“Do you give up?” Yev finally asked as they got closer to his classroom.

“Yeah, little man. I’m stumped.” he really was. He’d even guessed Svetlana three times.

Yevgeny giggled and pointed to a piece of purple construction paper taped to the wall among others. And there was a picture of Mickey and Yev at the park, obviously taken by Ian a while ago.

“My best friend is you, daddy,” Yevgeny said proudly, smiling at his dad.

Mickey read the three sentences in his son’s slanted handwriting about how he plays with him, gives him ice cream and is kind. He huffed out a laugh, grin on his face. He scooped him up in his arms and attacked him with all the kisses in the world, age be damned.

“Now you know,” Yev said after calming down a bit.

“Now I know.”

Mickey took him for ice cream when he picked him up later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> #happymickey


End file.
